In Too Deep
by FeeTheImpossible
Summary: Nick is an undercover cop investigating the club related to a sudden influx of Night Howler poisonings. While investigating the club he meets an enigmatic purple-eyed bunny who sings and dances at the club and is a magnet for Nick. He cannot deny the attraction or the suspension that she knows more than she tells.
1. Chapter 1

**What is Done is Done**

She moved flawlessly. Lithe and a little sexy and seemingly supernatural. She sauntered out onto the stage in her purple dress cut low enough to give any young mammal a heart attack. She had eyes a shocking shade of purple and gray fur that looked softer than a newborn kit. With a shy smile she addressed the crowd:

"Hello everybody," her voice was warm honey "I'm Amethyst, and my boss asked me to do a little dance and sing a little song for you tonight, would that be alright?"

There was a murmur of consent that rippled through the crowd before the piano started a soft, mournful tune and Amethyst began her song. After the first few chords, she started to dance as well. Her body moved in time with Nick's heartbeat and for a moment the fox wondering if everybody was experiencing the same thing. Her song continued a sweet simple piece ending on what Nick thought might be a heartbreaking note. Right as he felt the spell the bunny had cast leaving the crowd she started again. Only this time the song was different, less sweet and innocent. Her voice riffed and deepened to match the sultry lyrics she was singing. She didn't hesitate to sway her hips to and fro or trace her paws down her generous curves. She was driving the club wild and she knew it. With a twist of her hips and a tug of her paws, she hiked her dress up just enough to show the patrons her lavender purple garters. Throwing a teasing smile to the crowd the bunny continued her song, dancing across the stage. Unable, and not wanting, to stay back any longer Nick needed to be at the front of the stage, in the center of the action. His legs carried him forward before he had made the decision to move.

The bunny had seen Nick's advance to the stage, because when he finally made it there she pulled the hem of her dress up just far enough for the red fox to see the purple hue of her garter, again. Offering an extra wiggle to her hips as the fox tried not to lick his snout. Unable to help himself, drawn in by her dancing, her singing, her _eyes_ , he tried climbing up the stage, only to be greeted with the black heel of her stiletto. Staring straight at the purple garter that was driving him nuts Nick offered a smile.

"Hey, Fluff. You gotta give a fox points for trying. I just wanna say hi." Nick offered a lopsided grin as the bunny smiled back at him. She shook her head she slowly, and softly pushed him back off the stage before she resumed her dance.

Still enraptured Nick headed back to his seat, he ordered another drink and undid the top bottom on his shirt, maybe tonight wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought.

* * *

"Who was that?" Nick asked the jaguar who was bartending. "She did... she was amazing."

"That?" The panther, Manchas according to his name tag, asked. "She's the bosses secret weapon. If he thinks the club has been slow lately he will send her out to perform. She's the best we have had in a long time. Ever I think. She performs in the back mostly."

"The back?" Nick's tone inquisitive, he thought he had been in the main portion of the club the entire night.

"Yeah, the back. Where the real business takes place. You know." The jaguar looked disinterested. He had started cleaning beer mugs, getting ready for the end of the night.

"I don't actually. How do I get back there?" Nick needed the information for more reasons than just to see the performer again.

"Most know somebody who knows somebody, and that's how they get back there. I guess if you get in good with the boss you can get back there." Still scrubbing the mugs, the jaguar gave Nick a side eye. "You ain't a narc are you?"

"Have you ever heard of a fox working with the cops?" Nick looked insulted and bored.

"Yeah, you got me there. We are about to close up for the night, last call and all. But next time you come around look for me." The jaguar finished cleaning the mugs and began to scrub down his bar. "If you're just looking to see Judy again I'll help you. How many times you been in here the last week, anyway?"

"Every day."

"And you haven't gone to the back?"

"No, I didn't even know there was a back."

"Then I am more resolved, everybody goes to the back at least once, that way they can meet the boss. I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but come back tomorrow." Finishing with the bar Manchas moved to sweeping the floor, he seemed finished with the conversation as well. So Nick walked towards the door.

"Manchas, who is Judy?" Nick asked, confused on why Manchas thought she was important to Nick.

"Oh, I guess I should say Amethyst, that's what we call her when she performs."

* * *

The assignment had been given to Nick and his partner Clawhauser about three weeks ago. There had been a nearly deadly influx in the number of predators and prey animal admitted to the hospitals with Night Howler poisoning. Chief Bogo wanted the two to find out why and how the Night Howlers were being distributed. The two were on what they felt was the right track. They had talked with the patients in the hospital, with the ones that had returned home, with their friends and family to find out that nine out of ten of the cases related to a new up and coming club called _Savage_.

 _Savage_ was a club that had recently risen to the top ranks of Zootropolis's club scene. At first, Nick had been unable to figure out the club's sudden popularity. Clawhauser and the other officers were also at ends for why the club was suddenly in the limelight. When another animal, a young sheep, had been admitted to the hospital for symptoms of Night Howler poisoning Nick got his answers. He and Clawhauser had made it to the hospital before the sheep's parents, she was still asleep in her bed. IVs and vitals machines were running to and from the poor thing when Nick first laid eyes on her. Before they could begin asking her questions Clawhauser had run to the cafeteria, Nick swore that cheetah never missed a meal, a snack, or even tea.

"Dawn," Nick quietly said the sheep's name, seeing that she was rousing. "Dawn, I'm Nick Wilde. A detective with the Zootopia police force."

Dawn woke with a start. Seeing Nick in his uniform shocked her. She physically recoiled from him.

"No, no no no," Dawn said, repeating herself while trying to move as far away from Nick as possible, which wasn't much given the small hospital room they were in. "I didn't do anything wrong. I swear."

"I know, I know." Nick approached Dawn open pawed, signaling that he didn't mean to worry her at all. "Dawn, you do know why you're here right?"

"I-I" she stopped to sniffle. "I went to that club last night. I guess I did something right because they invited me to the back and gave me some berries and-and then I did something very wrong didn't I? I went savage...?" She trailed off, tears in her eyes. It wasn't a statement; it was a question. Dawn didn't remember.

"You didn't hurt anybody Dawn, you just gave your parents a good scare. Everybody here is going to take good care of you, okay?" She nodded, still sniffling. "But, I need you to tell me everything you can remember."

"That's not much. But I will try." Dawn looked to Nick, ready for whatever questions he had for her.

Fifteen minutes later Nick had a large amount of new information to go over with Clawhauser and what he thought might be a new lead. As he was on his way to the elevator to find the cheetah he ran into him. Clawhauser was in no way a small mammal, he was soft and large and enjoyed eating. Which account for why he had spent nearly half an hour in the hospital's cafeteria and was returning to Nick with sprinkles in his chin fur.

"I got information, let's go." Nick barely stopped though Clawhauser had nearly run him over. He pushed the button to summon an elevator to his floor. "Dawn was at _Savage_ last night. I think we are right; this club is definitely part of the recent Howler outbreak. But I can't figure out how. I need you to find out as much information on what kind of club it is. I want to get in there as soon as possible, but I want to know what we are walking into."

By the end of Nick' sentence, the elevator had reached their floor.

"By the way," Nick said as the two stepped into the lift "wipe your mouth, Benjamin, you have sprinkles all over your chin."

* * *

How Dawn had gotten the Night Howler serum in her system was still a mystery, but Nick was inclined to believe it had to do with the berries she had been given. The mixture of drinking and the serum had given Dawn a fuzzy view of the night and she wasn't able to recall much. What information she was able to give Nick made him more resolute that Savage had a hand in the rise in incidents.

"I just don't understand. How are the animals getting the serum? It's only a few of them, the club is popular enough to see hundreds of animals come and go nightly." Nick sat in front of his computer at work, coffee in one paw, pen in another, thinking out loud.

"MhuautnahrYaiornab." Clawhauser mumbled from his side of the desk.

"You know I can't understand food talk, Benjamin," Nick said as he took out a writing pad to help him collect his jumbled thoughts.

"I found out some information?" The cheetah asked after thickly swallowing. "It looks like the club has been open for years, but has recently come under new management. Good as they are it doesn't list who is now taking care of the business."

"That's good information Clawhauser. Call Bogo, tell him I'm going undercover. Starting tonight."

At the mention of Bogo's name, the cheetah sets down his doughnut and lets out a soft sigh.

"Stop daydreaming. We have work to do."

* * *

As Nick walks home from the club he recalls the events that lead to him being there in the first place. He couldn't believe it had already been a week since Dawn had told him about the club. He would have to go check on the young sheep soon. Her case was mild, and thanks to swift treatment and an antidote many animals weren't seriously affected by the Night Howler serum any longer. But she still had seemed scared when he talked to her. Remembering the information, he had found out at the club this evening Nick decided to text Clawhauser.

 **Did u know club has a 'back room'? I think that is where the serum is.** Nick sent a quick text to Benjamin, knowing the upbeat cheetah would be up this late for multiple reasons, none of them actually pertaining to his job.

 **What do you mean Nicky?** Nick scoffed at the silly pet name Clawhauser insisted belonged to him.

 **2nite, I talked to bartender. There is a secret part of the club?**

 **I haven't heard anything, want me to look into it?** Nick was relieved he had offered, he always hated to bug his partner when he wasn't technically on the clock.

 **Yes plz I got invited to the back tomorrow. Would like to know what it is like.**

 **Alright Nicky. I will look into it rite now. C u tomorrow.** The short text message conversation had taken just enough time for Nick to be walking up to his house. Thankful for his partner's willingness to be awake a few extra hours Nick walked inside.

Though sparsely furnished and in need of a good cleaning Nick's home was one of his favorite places to be. He loved his job and he didn't mind working long hours or going undercover, but he always craved the feeling of bathing in his own shower, watching tv on his own television, sleeping in his own bed. All of these were things he had decided to do tonight. Watching some late night program to keep him awake while he waited to see if Benjamin got back to him.

After forty-five minutes of waiting and realizing he couldn't watch another zebra tell him the benefits of stripe care ointment (it helps keep the white clean and boost the clarity of the black!), he showered. Thankful for the abundance of hot water Nick let himself soak in the warmth. Tension rolled off his shoulders, sleepiness rolled into his head. In the three weeks since he had been put on the assignment, he hadn't had a good night of sleep, hopefully, tonight that would change.

Exiting the shower Nick quickly dried his fur and slid some pajama pants over his legs. On his way to bed, he saw a notification on his phone.

 **Found some info lets discuss in morning?**

As always his partner had come through, regardless of time. Nick went to bed excited for the information he might get in the morning.

 **A/N: hi babies, I know I said maybe I would publish a sequel for BGM, but honestly. This is a story that has been stuck in my head and my dreams for a good moment. So, I will finish BGM. While I write my outline for the sequel I will update and hopefully finish this. I don't think it will be more than ten chapters.  
As always, thank you for your positivity and encouragement. You guys are so good to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Say a Word**

"So, there's a literal back to the club?" Nick seemed incredulous, trying to understand the information Clawhauser had just given him.

"Yes Nicky," the exasperated cheetah sighed "it's hidden. The original blueprint shows the size of the club as _double_ what most animals have seen. I can't tell you where the door is, but the rest of the club is located behind the stage." He emphasized his words by tossing a copy of the blueprints in front of Nick.

"How do they keep this hidden, Benny?" Nick busted out the nickname he saved for when the big cat was getting on edge with him.

"I have no idea. I guess while you go in this evening I can look into it more. Are you wanting to wear wires tonight?" Clawhauser had turned to his computer and was in the middle of searching something.

Nick once again wondered why the cheetah had ever thought being a receptionist for ZPD was an option. Within days of Nick joining the force, he had realized Benjamin Clawhauser had valuable tech and computer knowledge and requested him for a partner. Though hesitant at first they had adjusted to each other and grown well as a team. Clawhauser helped Nick hack Mayor Lionheart's files and find out he was kidnapping prey animals. The mayor had claimed to be "doing it for their own good", whatever that met. Nick and Clawhauser solved seven missing mammal cases in less than 48 hours and hadn't parted ways since. That had been three years ago. They had a strange dynamic, but Nick appreciated and heavily relied on Clawhausers computer skills and quick thinking.

"I'm hungry Nicky," Clawhauser yanked Nick from his reverie "we should go get take out."

* * *

After take out, Clawhauser had sent Nick all the way to the rainforest district for an authentic fish salad, and a nap it was time for Nick to get ready for his evening. After taking a long shower Nick dresses. Simple gray slacks, a well-worn white button-up shirt, a vest the same shade of gray as his pants and a forest green tie completed his ensemble for the evening. Against Clawhauser's wishes, Nick had decided not to wear the wire, it seemed too risky.

Nick steps outside of his apartment to find the night is a chilly one. There is an occasional breeze making it worse. He shoves his paws deep in his pockets before walking. His lives just a few blocks from the club luckily. He moves fast enough to make it there before the chilly weather makes him a pawpsicle.

Nick enters the club happy to be back in the warmth. He quickly passes a few tables on his way toward the end of the bar that runs along the left side of the club. The bar then runs into a door, that leads into what Nick assumes is an entrance to the area behind the stage. Any performer he had seen at the club entered through that side of the bar. The stage and the furthest end of the bar connected in that area. The rest of the club was scattered with circular tables, billiards tables, even dart boards. Though the bunny, Judy, had obviously been the one to get the customers in, a different mammal was performing tonight. A petite young sheep was performing. She was a bit shorter than Judy, standing about a head shorter than the stunning, purple-eyed bunny from the night before. She introduced herself as Bells, her green eyes tinkled with the promise of secrets. Her voice was a little nasal but beautiful nonetheless. In stark contrast to her green eyes, she wore a sequined navy blue dress and black flats. Her song was a beautiful one of loss and sadness, with a gritty kind of feeling to it. She didn't move, sway and sashay like the bunny had. But she drew the fox, as well as the other patrons of the bar into her song nonetheless.

By the end of her song, Manchas had given the red fox a brandy on ice. Nick took the drink, grateful for something to wet his throat. He undid the top button of his shirt and pulled his green tie a little loose as he sat down across from the jaguar.

"You ready?" As always, the big cat was cleaning some heavy glass mugs. Not looking directly at Nick. He never made direct eye contact with any of the animals in the bar. Instead, he gave them a heavy kind of side-eye that both intrigued and terrified most.

Nick had heard stories about Manchas, even before he took this assignment. The jaguar was known to be fierce. He walked with a big stick, and he used it. Nobody knew who he had worked for, or if he worked for anybody. But he struck fear into the hearts of many smaller mammals. Manchas had calmed down after some animal had given him a good fight. Nobody knows who won or lost the fight. Manchas was left with a nasty scar that marks the left side of his face, to show the fight had been an even match.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am." Nick said, throwing back the rest of his brandy in one large swig. Using a small door that the employees used to get around the bar Manchas let Nick around.

"Take the door and follow the path. It's not that far at all. I would go with you, but my money is here tonight." Manchas simply nodded his head toward the door Nick thought lead backstage, he returned to cleaning the ever present mug in his paws.

Without too much thought Nick opened the door and went through it. The door blocked out the sound from the club surprisingly well. Nick heard nearly nothing as he took in his surroundings. He was now in a dimly lit stairwell. The worn wood shifted slightly with each step he took. He moved silently down the stairs, there were ten that he counted. Less than two feet from the first set of stairs was another, this set went up. Much like the first set of stairs this set was well worn and shifted slightly under Nick's weight. He ascended them quickly, finding himself face-to-face with an elegant looking door. This door was much thicker than the cheap door Manchas had let him through. It was made of heavy wood and had ornate carvings in it. The door was stained a deep cherry red color that looked almost like dried blood in the semi-darkness of the stairwell. Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what might be on the other side, Nick pushed the door open.

 **A/N: Hey sweeties. How are you guys? I finally finished my outline for this story! I hope you are as excited as I am for it. I know this is kind of a short update, but the next will be long and fantastic. I promise. Love all you little sweeties and have a great day. 3**


	3. Keep the Secret From Your Tongue

Nick was assaulted by the intoxicating scent of too sweet opium mixed with too sweet liquors as soon as he walked through the door. A few steps in the smell mingled with the heady scents of other animals. It was so strong it was almost disorientating to Nick. The heavy, low hanging smoke gave an almost surreal feeling to the room as Nick took in his surroundings. The room before him was a carbon copy of the room he had just left. He entered on the business side of the bar, a door to his left would let him out onto the floor. He noticed, with a sense of shock, a weasel was the bartender on this side of the club. He was serving polar bears, jaguars, and sheep. There was a band playing music in the background, but no beautiful young animals (specifically a certain bunny) singing. The band has a heavy bass that slightly muffled the sounds of the many conversations happening throughout the bar. In a quick moment, Nick jumped from one side of the bar to the other, ready to approach the weasel for a drink.

"Weasleton's the name. " The weasel said, ignoring Nick's snicker at the irony. "What can I get for you?"

"Brandy." Nick muttered, wondering where his digging would start, "on ice" he added as an afterthought.

"You're new here," the weasel added, giving Nick a strange side eye, didn't he have mugs to clean? Manchas was always cleaning a damn glass of some kind "who're you?"

"Nobody important. Just a fox looking for a drink." Nick states, slightly annoyed. He breathes a sigh of relief when the weasel grabs a spotted glass, drops a few ice cubes in it, pours the brandy and (finally) hands it to the fox.

"Don't I recognize you?" A different voice said. This voice was honey on a warm day compared to Weasleton. Nick turned to see the amethyst eyed bunny performer from the night before. She was dressed in a tight red dress, with black stiletto heels, white-gloved paws wrapped delicately around a shot of some amber liquid.

"You performed in the main portion of the club the other night?" Nick asked, trying to keep his eyes from roaming over the fabric that clung to every curve the bunny had to offer, and there were plenty.

"Yeah, and you're the stud that tried to climb on my stage?" She threw back her shot in a way that Nick found admirable. A small smile teasing her lips. "What's a fox like you doing here?" She continued, waving to the weasel to signal she wanted another drink.

"Honestly?" Nick replies, "hoping to see you perform again."

The bunny, Judy, suddenly turned to Nick with a look he couldn't quite place. She seemed curious, but there was something else there. An emotion deep in her eyes that Nick couldn't place. Deeply unsettled, Nick watched as her nose gave a slight twitch and her eyes took in him, summing him up. He felt like a specimen under a microscope as Judy started at him intently for 45 more seconds.

"Weselton,"

"It's WEASEL-ton."

"Whatever, I'd like a martini, apple, straight, hold the olive. And the fox would like?" Judy stopped talking, raising a perfectly shaped brow to the red fox. She ignored the perfectly good drink sitting by Nick's paws.

"Brandy," Nick maintains eye contact with Judy "make it neat this time Weselton."

Ignoring the deep sighs from their bartender Nick and Judy maintain eye contact in a standoff Nick doesn't fully understand. Judy's eyes are filled with various shades of purple, sharp shards of gold and silver are visible in the gorgeous bunny's eyes. As Nick stares into her eyes, refusing to break contact and let her win this... whatever it is, the rest of the club seems to fade away. The heavy smoke surrounding them isn't burning Nick's lungs any longer and the bass from the stage is nothing compared to the beating of his heart and why is he acting like this? It's just him, and Judy and those crazy amethyst eyes with flecks of gold and silver and what seems like the knowledge of the universe, seizing him up.

"Brandy. Neat. Martini. Apple. Straight." The weasel presents the two with their orders in a clipped staccato. Snapping Nick out of his reverie.

Judy grabbed her drink and took a small sip, maintaining eye contact with Nick. Nick, losing the battle, looked away to take in his surroundings again.

"So," the fox says "how does a bun like you end up in a joint like this?"

Nick's eyes wonder back to Judy's and once again he is drawn in. The noises and music of the club fade out as the scene, in his head, spotlights to just him and the bunny. Subconsciously he leans in closer wanting, craving, any information this enigmatic bunny will give him on her life. Not yet understanding his drive to unravel her secrets and piece them together like a puzzle, just knowing he needed to.

"I like to sing." The young bunny says, twirling her martini glass in her paws. "Once upon a time I thought I would hit it big ya know? I could be like Gazelle. All the fans, backup dancers, lights, the whole shebang."

"Why- I don't understand," Nick says, uncertain of what to say. "your singing is amazing!"

"Not good enough, sly." Judy says. She stops twirling her glass and quickly swallows the rest of the drink before giving Nick a long, withering look. "Why are you really here?" This time she emphasizes her words, and for a moment, Nick thinks she knows.

The fox's heartbeat quickens for a moment, scared the bunny can see straight through him. Judy leans a little closer and now there is only a hairs space between the two mammals, Nick can hear Judy's heartbeat.

"I find myself quite enamored with a certain singing bunny who goes by Amethyst." Nick says, hoping his half-truth is enough to cover the big lie.

Judy looks up at Nick, and once again he isn't sure if she is able to see right through him and his façade, but instead she offers him a small smile.

"Well," she says "you're in luck champ. I'm on in about ten minutes. I think you're gonna love what I got ready for tonight."

With a wink and instructions for the bartender, Weasleton, to put both their drinks on her tab Judy walks off. Leaving Nick unsure of what exactly is happening. She was only steps away, the red material of her dress clinging to her hips in ways Nick thought was sinful when she turned back to him.

"Ya coming, big guy? I'll give you a front row seat, right next to the boss if you want."

The mention of a boss, the real reason Nick was the bar, sent a shock of clarity through him. He wasn't here to flirt with pretty bunnies that had untraceable accents, hips enough to drive a fox rabid and a voice like honey. No, he was here because of the drugs. Nick was here to work. With a shake of his head, he slid his trademark smirk back on his face.

"That sounds great, Carrots." Nick sauntered after Judy as she led him passed the stage to a set of hidden stairs on the other side.

This set of stairs were different than the ones that lead between the bars. These stairs were soft and plush, muffling the sound of Judy's heels. Judy leading the way had put Nick in a very, optimal, position for the viewing of those damn _hips_ he is trying _not_ to think of. With a shake of his head, Nick reminds himself not only are _interspecies relationships considered a disgusting kink_ but he is _here for a job_. After what seemed like an eternity they reached the top of the stairs. Nick found himself in a soft, cream colored room accented by blood red furniture. Around the room milled several large polar bears, all of them dressed in slate gray suits with ice blue ties. The room felt both comfortable and stuffy at the same time.

"So, which bear is the boss?" Nick asked as they milled around. Eyes growing with wonder as each bear that passed in front of him seemed to grow larger and larger. Judy only laughed.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise, sly." She mumbled, her voice was low now, almost sultry. It didn't remind Nick of honey any longer, it was something more potent, this voice was thick and lusty. If her normal voice was honey this version of her voice was pure tree sap.

As Judy began to cross the room many of the bears cleared out of her way, stopping short of stepping on the petite bunny, she walked without fear and without issue. She had a direct path to the large, plush seat in the center of the room. Nick's heart accelerated a little as Judy led him around the front of the chair.

Nick was completely underwhelmed when he saw a small arctic shrew sitting in the chair. Rather the shrew was sitting in a smaller chair that was placed on a box in the larger chair.

"Ahh, who did you bring here Jude? What has this man done to earn the favor of my favorite singer?" The Boss said. "Why did you think he is worthy of meeting Mr. Big?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry babies life has been crazy. I have been hit by the strange knowledge that some authors write ahead? Say whaaaat? I think that is something I should start because honestly, I just leave you poor ones hanging.  
Anyway, small run down of why this took so long: dropped out of nursing school (realized I hated it), decided to pursue what had been my passion in the first place (psychology), got accepted into my first choice university for advanced studies (Rock, Chalk! Hopefully somebody gets it) and began moving.  
I love you all! Tell me how you're doing! What's happening in your life?


	4. I Just Wanna Know You Better

Nick felt the entire situation was too surreal for words. Judy had left him upstairs, alone with the shrew who seemed to have few words but was more than willing to size Nick up. The fox suddenly felt unsure of his outfit, wondering if instead of "guy in need of a drink" it screamed "cop". His inner monolog was cut short by a petite otter entering the room. The otter made a nervous beeline for the Boss, Mr. Big, and frantically whispered in his ear. Nick's hearing, like every predatory animal, is slightly above average but the deep voices of the conversion polar bears and the band warming up downstairs provided just enough background noise that he couldn't understand the otter's words. He did understand the deepening scowl on Big's face.

"… drug." Was the last word Nick was able to make out before the shrew began speaking quickly and fiercely back to the otter. Within moments the otter was scampering out of the room, Nick unsure of what fire Big lit under his ass.

"Nicky, can I call you Nicky? Nicky, you're an honest mammal, right? I can count on you; you look like an honest mammal." Big said, twirling a microscopic gold ring around a just as small finger.

Nick was about to answer when Judy stepped onto the stage, a collective hush covered the crowd. The foxes mind went blank as he took it all in. From the room, upstairs he has a perfect view of the entire bar, he could see Weasleton dishing out drinks, patrons walking around and Judy. The stage was centered perfectly so the upstairs room got the best view of performances.

And what a view they were getting now. Judy had changed between now and when she left the fox upstairs. She now wore tight black jeans, that clung to her in all the right areas and emphasized her assets. In a decision that made Nick's fur rise, she was showing her midriff and wearing only a green bustier that brought out the purple in her eyes. Barepawed the bunny looked irresistible, Nick wanted to devour her.

With a knowing look around and a sly smile, Judy grabbed the microphone, walked to the edge of the stage and sat down.

"Y'all know I love ya, right?" Judy began her voice flirtatious and full of promise. She waited a moment for the crowd to nod. A few mammals cheered or shouted their praise for the bunny before she continued.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure. I have something special for you tonight. It's a song that I have never performed here before. It's a song that means a lot to me. Would that be alright with y'all?" More cheers and praise were heard as Nick watched several glasses go up in salute. Nick found himself thinking about charismatic Judy is, how she knows to work a crowd.

 _When I was just a small kit_

 _Daddy whispered in my ear_

 _He said, baby, you're a lady and don't ever act a fool_

 _Baby, you're a lady don't let those men make you a fool_

Nick watched as mammal after mammal shifted forward in their seat, leaning into the sound of Judy's voice, eyes captivated by the slow dance she made across the stage as she sang. The lyrics danced in and out of Nick's ears.

 _But daddy didn't count on his little girl falling in love_

 _Daddy didn't count on a young man sweeping through town_

 _he tore through the streets breaking everything in sight_

 _I couldn't help myself try as I might_

Judy's body moved effortlessly. She dipped and twirled, dancing with an invisible partner. Unlike the last performance, Nick had seen this one felt intimate, a lot less like a teasing lap dance and a lot more like a waltz. Judy's voice wavered a moment before beginning the next lines:

 _Swept up in a courtship that burned like fire_

 _I thought I could tame the flame_

 _Instead, I was burned_

 _Instead, I was consumed_

Judy stopped dancing, she settled in the middle of the stage. A soft, almost tangible silence covered the audience. The silence continued for one beat, two beats. Suddenly, in a swift action that startled the mammals in the bar, Judy fell to her knees.

 _That young man left ashes in his wake_

 _he trailed destruction as he moved_

 _I didn't follow daddy's rules_

 _I let him make me a fool._

For a moment, the entire bar was plunged into a deep darkness. The lights returned before Nick could question it. The stage was empty and nobody moved for a moment as Judy's strange, emotional performance sank in.

"That girl," Big started "that girl can really perform. I lucked into her you know? A Beautiful girl like that unable to find a job. I couldn't believe it."

"She is… something else." Nick thought, pensively. Judy's performance had left him covered in goosebumps and a cold sweat.

"What are you really doing here Nicky? And don't try to feed me some lie." The shrew gave Nick a long side glance as he accepted a drink from a passing polar bear.

"I'm- looking for something," Nick replied after a moment knowing he couldn't tell the whole truth but not wanting to lie. He's not a great liar, but he is a good hustler when he needs to be. "I'm looking for something exciting and fun. I am looking for something primal."

If Nick was about to learn something important, make a break in his case, the information was stolen as the otter from before entered the room again. A look of concern, maybe fears, lacing the features of his face. As he approached Big the nervous mammal removed his glasses, clumsily cleaned them with his shirt and placed them back on his face. Nick watched as the otter whispered to Big in that hurried, anxious fashion he has used earlier. As the otter spoke a range of emotions crossed the shrew's face, with a snap of his fingers Big summoned two large bears.

"I'm sorry Nicky." Big stated "business is calling me away. I do hope to see you again though. You seem- interesting." The way Big spoke made Nick slightly nervous as he gave a small wave to the shrew as he departed.

Lucky for Nick, Judy was entering as Big left. The bunny had changed again, she was now wearing light blue jeans, and a black top with a little pink jacket thrown over it. Nick found himself wondering if the bunny owned any clothes that didn't make his pants feel one size too small.

"You hungry sly?" Judy asks, her voice still lyrical though not the same seductive, lusty sound it had been earlier.

"I-" the refusal stopped short on Nicks' snout. Yeah, he needed to debrief Clawhauser and he should start typing his weekly report for Bogo so it looked like he at least valued his job. There were honest reasons he needed to leave but he just didn't want to. He wanted to stay and talk to this purple eyed bunny that set his world slightly askew in ways he didn't yet understand, so he did. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Follow me, I know a spot," Judy said with a smile.

* * *

The place Judy was referring too was a small mom and pop diner about two blocks down from the club. Nick had walked by it before on his way to the bar. It was unassuming in that normal diner way. A long countertop with aging barstools, an atrocious shade of red, ran almost the length of the building. Booths and tables, all the same, red shade, were almost haphazardly thrown around the rest of the space. A jukebox sat at the back of the shop by the restrooms, a popular song playing in the background.

"This is the best place to get a veggieburger. They also serve 'meat' options if you want anything." Judy said, sliding into a well-worn booth. Nick slid into the seat across from her.

Nick was trying to find the best way to question the bunny and see what she might know without giving her a reason to suspect he had been less than honest with her. He was still thinking it over when the waitress came over to them. A young raccoon, Cynthia, took their orders in-between loudly popping large bubbles with the gum she was chewing.

"So-"

"Please don't ask me anything about work." Judy interrupted, holding up a paw. "I just want to pretend I don't sing at a bar and that maybe we're friends?"

Nick was stunned for a moment before offering a nod. The waitress, Cynthia, chose this moment to bring them their drinks. A carrot cake milkshake for Judy and a blueberry milkshake for Nick.

"Okay, so nothing work related. What would you like to talk about then?" Nick asks, watching Judy's eyes close in something close to ecstasy as she takes the first sip of her drink.

"I'm- not actually sure. Things are easier at the club when I'm this whole different bunny. Amethyst knows what to say and when to say it. I'm just Judy."

"I think just Judy is okay. What does Judy like?" Nick offers Judy a small smile, trying to coax her out of her shell more. He wants, needs, to know more about the bunny that so confidently asked him to dinner before becoming something entirely different.

"Books, I like to read. I enjoy studying, ya know?" Judy distractedly plays with her straw as she looks at a spot on the wall behind Nick's head. "What about you slick?"

"Books? Yes, I do enjoy a good book occasionally. I like the books co-written by that Savage guy. The bunny that does all the secret agent stuff. I know they're still fictional but it's so fun to think about." Nick wasn't lying either. Some nights when training got hard and he was beaten down by the stereotypes surrounding foxes he would lose himself in a Savage novel and remember why he had wanted to be a cop. "Studying is much worse for me, I think. I hate being forced to read and understand something. I want to read because I enjoy it."

"You read Savage?" Judy said with a laugh. "Those books are so full of baloney! He always beats the bad guy and beds the poor bunny who won't hear from him the next day. The guy is an absolute jerk."

"But you read the books, don't you?" Nick asked with a smirk.

There was a small break in the conversation as Cynthia brought their food to the table. A veggieburger with fries for Judy and crepes with blueberries for Nick. They begin eating in silence for a moment before Nick adds:

"I like volunteering. I, uh- I host a Junior Ranger Scouts troop on the weekend. It's one that is made only of predators. It was hard to get approved at first but, I think it's good for the kids you know? We get together twice a month with other troops and it's been good for the pred/prey relations." Nick pushed a blueberry around his plate as he spoke. The troop had been hard to get approved, but the year and a half of struggling for the right to make his troop was worth it when they all got together. It made for a more positive experience than Nick's had been. He repressed a shudder as he recalled the cold bite of a leather muzzle around his snout.

"Really?" Judy looked to Nick. "That is the most amazing thing I have heard all day, maybe all year."

Another moment passed between the two mammals before Judy spoke up, her voice a whisper.

"I don't even know your name. I say we should talk like friends and leave work behind and I've been referring to you as sly for the last hour."

"Piberius Wilde. I usually just go by Wilde though. It's easier than Piberius, it also sounds nicer." Though guilt laced through Nick's body he extended a paw across the table to Judy who hesitated only a moment before placing her own in it.

"Judy. Well, Judith. Judith Laverne Hopps." She smiles, it's a bright true smile and Nick finds that he sincerely likes it.

"Well, Judy, it's nice to finally make your acquaintance." Nick smiles at her as he gets back to work on his crepes.

* * *

Dinner ended quickly, almost too quickly for Nick. The conversation had started to flow more freely and openly. They even stayed for dessert and coffee. Still, the diner was closing and it was getting late. A desk full of work was beckoning to Nick and it was getting harder and harder to ignore his responsibilities.

Unable to call it a night just yet Nick offered to walk Judy home.

"It's the least I can do." The red fox states as they neared Judy's apartment building.

"Still- I just.. thank you." Judy said as she walked up the steps to her building. "this was nice of you. You would think that I make a lot of friends singing at a kind of popular night club but. I don't. This, dinner and conversation, meant a lot to me. So, thank you."

With a small smile and a half wave, Judy turned and entered her building. Nick stood on the sidewalk a few extra moments, watching her go. The night air was crisp and warm feeling more like summer than spring. As the door latched and silence settled over the street Nick turned from the building with a smile on his face.

This case wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought it would be.

 **A/N hey babies! What did you think? Did I do alright? Am I slowing gaining your love and acceptance, is that even possible? Maybe I can bribe you? With more chapters and the knowledge that (hopefully) as this academic year draws to a close I will be able to write and publish more. ;)**


	5. Everything Has Changed

The thing about Judy, even just being in her presence, was that Nick felt a little freer. He wasn't the ZPD's mammal inclusion charity case. He wasn't struggling his way up, begging for work that was unwanted by other cops, the looming threat of being demoted back to traffic always on his mind. When with Judy, Nick's thoughts weren't on how he could remain an active detective, his thoughts were all focused on the petite bunny in front of him, on her cunning smile and bright eyes. It even made Nick feel free, when with Judy he was a fox and that wasn't okay. He was free of the baggage of being "shifty", he wasn't constantly trying to be different, act like he didn't hear the whispers and see the glances from the other officers.

Maybe these reasons all piled up and gave Nick the balls to ask Judy out, or maybe it was after his fourth or fifth night walking Judy home after dinner he felt like she wanted him to say something more, and he did too. He liked feeling like he wasn't pretending to be something more.

"Ya know, Carrots, I wouldn't be opposed to taking you to dinner… and maybe a movie? We don't always have to wait until you and I are at the club the same night to see each other."

"Are you asking me out, Slick?" Judy's voice was normal not the sultry "walking sex" voice she used at the club. This one is soft, it felt vulnerable, almost like everything she said to you was a secret you were blessed to hear.

"Yes… and no. I'm asking to be your friend. So yes, I'm asking you out, but not with the expectation that you'll invite me up for coffee later." Nick smirked, knowing that the bunny would never invite him up to her apartment. Predators and prey don't belong together, it's shameful he reminded himself clamping down some deep sadness that radiated at the thought.

"I thought we were already friends?" Judy stated with a smile. "But I think that would be nice, you know my schedule by now. Feel free to snag me." Judy had already begun walking into her building, leaving Nick alone in the night with his thoughts.

"Oh, and Slick? I didn't take you for a coffee drinker, but I'll remember that." With a wink, Judy was gone for the night.

* * *

Though Nick spent nearly every night at the club he didn't make much progress in the case, much to Clawhauser's dismay.

"Nicky, what are you doing every night? You come to work looking dead tired but you haven't even found a lead in two weeks?" Not even the beetle and slug lo mein had tided over the cheetah this afternoon. "If we don't come up with something soon... Nick, are you even listening?"

Nick had been barely listening, pouring over the files again. Trying to find a common link between the club and the growing number of mammals who found themselves in the hospital after a night out.

"Mhm, yeah. Not turning anything up."

" _Nick_. This is serious, I heard Bogo saying that if progress wasn't made soon he would be forced to move the case to other officers. Meaning- "

"I refuse to go back to being a glorified meter maid, Clawhauser. I will not let him put you back behind a desk answering phones. There is something here, _I know it_." Nick said, snout still deep in the file of the latest victim.

The latest victim was an otter, Emmitt Otterton, he and his wife, Olivia, had both gone to the club on their 7th wedding anniversary. Contrary to Nick's current beliefs they had not been invited to the back of the club and had stayed in the front. Nick recalls seeing them on his way to the back. A normal looking couple of otters, sharing drinks with some friends. Per the statement from the wife they had eaten at a restaurant in the Rainforest District before heading back to Savanna Central for drinks at _Savage._ They had gotten back from the club around midnight and Olivia Otterton reports having just drifted off to sleep when Emmitt woke her in a rage. She jerked up in bed to see her husband on all fours and scowling, he was foaming at the mouth. When she attempted to approach him he nipped at her paws and nearly bit a finger off. Like a whirlwind Emmitt tore through the house with Olivia following. She stated that she attempted to get her husband into clothing and to calm down. She couldn't talk to him, he refused to communicate using language and instead snarled and growled at her. Officers Fangmeyer and McHorn had called in reinforcements when sent to the Otterton residence. When describing the event to Nick the words used had been something along the line of "terrifying, savage he was just…savage." McHorn had told Nick, a small glint of fear in his eyes.

Suddenly Nick found himself rereading a sentence he wasn't sure how many times he had read it before but he knew he recognized the name.

"Benny, baby, I think I have something for us." Nick said, a smirk deep on his snout.

* * *

Nick had prepared what he hoped would be an interesting night for himself and Judy, utilizing the fact that this was a rare night she would be off work. Nick wanted it to be a perfect segway into their friendship. He had decided to have dinner at a restaurant Judy had been mentioning for the last week. The restaurant was located in Tundra Town and required the two mammals to make a small journey to get there.

Dressed casually in khakis and his favorite green shirt with a Hawaiian print Nick strolled to Judy's apartment complex. The bunny was waiting for him outside. She looked stunning in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a turquoise blouse that made her eyes stand out.

The walk to the Sky Tram was quick and filled with small talk as the two mammals caught up on the events of the last few days. Before Nick knew it they were up in the air. Judy thoughtfully smiled down on the scenery as they slowly crossed Zootropolis.

"So, Slick," she began "we've been.. friends, for about a month now. Why don't I know anything about you?" Her eyes sparkled, reflecting the setting sun as she looked to Nick.

"I don't think I'm that important."

"You aren't very forthcoming with information, that's for sure."

"The more you let somebody know about you, the more they can get to you, Carrots. The more power they have over you."

"It must be hard." Judy says, a shiver running through her petite body as she leaned slightly closer to Nick.

"What do you mean?" Nick asks, his movements a mirror of Judy as he leaned into her.

"Living like that."

The rest of the tram ride is spent in thoughtful, but comfortable, silence.

* * *

"This place serves sushi?" Nick exclaimed, upon entering the restaurant.

"Yes." Judy drawled, face blank as the waiter, an attractive artic fox, led them to their seats. "That's why I suggested we eat here! I thought you had to be getting exhausted of soy pancakes with blueberries and veggie burgers."

"That's so thoughtful Carrots, it almost feels selfish that I decided to eat here now." Nick lamented, mouth already watering at the thought of the sushi he is going to devour.

"Don't," Judy orders "We will eat here and you will enjoy your sushi because you deserve it."

Nick sat, slightly dumbfounded by the authoritative tone in Judy's voice, he hadn't heard it before.

"And we will both have a glass of wine." Judy stated, giving the fox a pointed glance. Turning to Nick as the young fox scurried away.

"Wow, Carrots. We didn't even get her name."

"I-I know." Stuttered Judy, regret already painted in her features, "I just get stressed when out in social situations and I need something to relax."

"I understand. I just think, maybe take it easy on the waitress? She didn't do anything."

"Yes, yes. I promise to be nicer." Judy muttered now nose deep in the menu.

"Hello, my name is Sarah and I'll be taking care of y'all tonight." A new voice interjected. "I brought our best wine out for ya'll this evening, a nicely aged rose, that our other patrons love. I hope you enjoy it, I didn't have much direction to go with."

"Yes, this will be perfect. And-" Judy hesitated, the apology written on her face "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so brisk with you."

"It's okay ma'am, I've experienced much worse, but your apology is appreciated. Now, what can I get ya'll to eat?" With quick motions Sarah whipped out an order book and moved them along into dinner.

Sarah was a quick and efficient waitress. Making sure their glasses never ran out of water, topping off the wine as they needed it. Nick savored every bite of his sushi, excited to have some authentic meat for the first time in what felt like forever. Judy enjoyed her pasta and before they knew it Sarah was offering them desert. Nick gestured to Judy who politely declined. They quickly paid the bill and left.

"Okay Slick," Judy said, a coy smile on her face "what now?"

* * *

Nick had decided to show Judy one of his favorite spots in Zootropolis, luckily it was still in Tundra Town. It's a short, but chilly walk, Nick's paws felt like they were going to freeze off and he was sure Judy didn't feel much better. Hoping this last surprise of the night was worth it, Nick continue to lead Judy towards the outskirts of Zootropolis.

Nick realized when they were halfway there that the last half of the journey was a steep uphill slant. Looking back at Judy he realized she might not be dressed appropriately.

"Look, Carrots. I kinda forgot how stupid this last part of this is and with the way you're dressed I understand if you want to call it quits."

"Nah Slick, I'm good for this if you are." The bunny was cautiously picking her way through the foliage and avoiding sharp rocks to the best of her ability. She didn't even look tired yet, so Nick continued on.

Nick knew the view would be worth it when they got to the top. They just had to get to there. So he moved as quickly as possible, stopping to help Judy when she was a bit too short to get over something or when the terrain was slightly rough. It only took them just over ten minutes to get to the top.

"Okay Carrots, close your eyes for me, and keep them closed tight. You're gonna have to trust me."

Judy's ears twitched and a delicate eyebrow rose in the air.

"You're not gonna bring me all the way up here to drop me off the edge of the cliff, are ya Slick?"

Nick laughed, the thought of any harm coming to Judy on his watch a joke. They had been friends for what, a month? And he knew he would do as much as mammally possible to make sure she was safe and free from harm.

"No sweetheart, I think I plan on taking your breath away instead."

Compiling with Nick's request Judy closed her eyes and reached a paw out for him to use to lead her. This part of the journey was easier. Nick just had to lead Judy slightly up and a little to the right, spin her around so she was at exactly the right angle and-

"Open your eyes Carrots."

Judy's eyes opened, and laid out before her was Zootropolis. She could see Sahara Square, the Rainforest District, all of it was laid out before her. A sparkling metropolis. The lights glistened like fireflies were running from house to apartment, apartment to business, spreading light and happiness. She was speechless, watched her city seemingly lit up from within.

"Nick, it's beautiful. I'm- oh my goodness Nick. How did you ever find this place?"

"A little bird told me." Nick smiled, eyes glued to Judy while hers were glued to the city in front of her.

"I loved it forever, though I don't think I've appreciated the view before tonight."

Nick wasn't sure how long they stood together, the lights of the city reflected in Judy's eyes. A contentment he hadn't felt since he completed training for ZPD in his bones. But as they finally left, Nick was sure he could have spent forever on that mountain, watching Judy watch the lights.

 **A/N:** Hi babies, I'm back! Please don't hate me. I have tons of excuses for why this chapter too forever, but the long and the short of it is that I don't write ahead and I just didn't know where they wanted to go in this chapter. I began writing it in May I've started and stopped, deleted entire paragraphs and pages. But I think this is finally what y'all deserve. So please like this! Follow this is you so wish! Leave me a comment, even if its a comment telling me I suck for taking five months to write this that's fantastic.

I love you all, I hope school or work is going great for you babies.


End file.
